


Wer, wenn nicht du?

by xenolinguist



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne POV, Feelings Realization, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiel POV, introspective, könnt ihr es glauben? ich droppe eine Tatort fic, meine erste Fic in diesem Fandom also :knife emoji: seids nett, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolinguist/pseuds/xenolinguist
Summary: Wie man so schön auf Englisch sagt: When you know, you know.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Wer, wenn nicht du?

Rückblickend gesehen, hatte er ja auch lang genug gebraucht. Und sowas schimpft sich Hauptkommissar. Dabei war er sogar in diesem Fall nicht nur Kommissar, sondern sozusagen auch Täter.  
Hilft ja eh nichts sich mehr darüber aufzuregen. 

Es hätte eigentlich kein besonders auffälliger Tag werden sollen, es _war_ auch kein besonders auffälliger Tag. War’n Mittwoch wie jeder stinknormale Mittwoch.  
Boerne war zum Präsidium gekommen, offiziell um den Obduktionsbericht vorbeizubringen, inoffiziell um seine persönlichen Top 10 Theorien zum neuesten Fall unaufgefordert preiszugeben weil, wie könnte denn die Münsteraner Polizei je einen Mord ohne den Geistesblitz eines Professor Karl-Friedrich Boernes auskommen. 

“Und ich sage Ihnen, Thiel, die Reste des Olivenöls welches ich im Magen des Opfers gefunden habe, können nicht aus Münster stammen.” meinte der Dunkelhaarige als sie aus dem Präsidium herauskamen.  
“Ach, und wie kommen Sie darauf?” fragte Thiel mehr aus Höflichkeit als aus Interesse.  
“Die Färbung! Die Färbung ist doch relativ gelblich, was für ein Olivenöl spanischen Ursprunges schließen lässte.”  
“Na, dann hat er sich halt vor seinem Tod ein spanisches Olivenöl aus dem Rewe geholt. Ein vielversprechendes Indiz ist das nicht grad.”  
“Herr Thiel.” Boerne seufzte mit einem Augenrollen. “Das war doch nicht irgendeine herkömmliche, verdünnte Brühe, die die Supermärkte hier lächerlicherweise als Qualitätsöl titulieren.” Nach so vielen Jahren in Münster hatte Thiel viel dazu gelernt, zum Beispiel wann die Boernepedia drauf und dran war auf Hochtoure zu laufen. 

“Sehen Sie, Olivenöl ist nicht gleich Olivenöl. Es gibt beträchtliche Unterschiede was die Verarbeitung, das Pressen und die Trübheit angeht. Geschweige denn den Anbau der eigentlichen Pflanze und die von Land zu Land unterschiedlichen Verhältnisse und Traditionen. Zum Beispiel, meiner Meinung nach, ist das Öl in Griechenland, welches-”  
Er schwafelte und schwafelte und schwafelte. Ohne erdenkliches Ende in Sicht, ohne dass es ihn juckt ob das Olivengesülze Thiel überhaupt interessierte.  
Nein, er musste einfach seine Meinungen und Standpunkte, die die einzig richtigen waren natürlich, verkünden. Wie eine Fontäne an Wissen dessen Strahl man für eine Zeit lang unterdrücken konnte bis der Druck zu hoch wurde und sie einfach heraussprudeln musste. Und je länger er redete, desto komplizierter wurde es, desto vielschichtiger verlief das Thema und genau dann bemerkte es Thiel. 

Er hörte Boerne gerne zu. Irgendwie. 

Schon klar, mittlerweile war ihm das Gefasel auch zu unübersichtlich und er würde sich wünschen dass der Professor auch jetzt mal zu einem Punkt kommen würde. Aber dennoch...irgendwie nervte es ihn, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Das Geschwafel war einfach so...so typisch Boerne. So typisch wie die sündhaft teuren Anzüge, die er quasi Tag und Nacht trug. Wie die klassische Musik, die durch die Wände seiner Wohnung lautstark dröhnte. Wie die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, das unruhige Zucken und dieser Hauch an Neugier in seiner Stimme wenn er versuchte Thiel Details des neuesten Falles zu entziehen. Diese ganzen Ecken und Kanten ohne die er einfach nicht sein Boerne wäre. 

Moment mal, _sein_ Boerne?!

“Ach du Scheiße!” kam es aus Thiel herausgeplatzt und prompt blieb er auch stehen. Sein plötzlicher Ausbruch aber hatte zur Folge dass sein Gesprächspartner selber zu sprechen aufhörte und ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn anstarrte, sichtlich pikiert dass er unterbrochen wurde dennoch auch ein bisschen neugierig.  
“Was haben Sie denn, Thiel?” 

Der Blick des Kommissars traf letztendlich den des Professors und Thiel wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass Boerne...dass Boerne schöne Augen hatte? Sehr schöne sogar. So ‘ne Scheiße. 

“Hallo? Erde an Thiel!” schnipste Boerne ungeduldig mit den Fingern vor dem Gesicht des Kommissars. 

“Ähm, also...ja, nun…”

Dass Thiel in dem Moment leicht überfordert war, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Zuviel Eindrücke, Gedanken und vor allem Erkenntnisse überfluteten sein Gehirn in den letzten paar Augenblicken. Er konnte es sich selbst fast nicht erklären, geschweige denn dem Professor der doch nicht ganz so unschuldig an dem Kirmes in seinem Kopf war. 

Aber Boerne war leider nicht nur Chaosstifter, sondern auch ein Spürhund. Ein verdammt brillanter Spürhund, dem natürlich nicht engangen war wie Thiels Stocken und Unbeholfenheit mehr als nur unüblich und eher einer schwerwiegenderer Natur waren. Und so verwandelte sich Boernes genervter Blick in einen voller Sorge und Thiel musste schlucken. 

“Geht’s Ihnen nicht gut?” 

“Was? Nein. Ich meine, ja. Also-”

Mit analytischem Blick nahm der Professor einen Schritt auf ihn zu und die plötzliche Nähe war dann wirklich zu viel des Guten für den Hauptkommissar, welcher dann wie ein eingepferchtes Tier ruckartig nach hinten zuckte. 

“Ich- Ich muss gehen.” antwortete Thiel auf die Verwirrung, die Boerne so klar im Gesicht stand. “Ich hab- ich hab...ähm...Fussball.” 

“Fussball?”

“Ja, also, also- Auftaktspiel der Saison. Hab ich glatt vergessen.” Sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren hörte sich diese Erklärung beknackt an, da konnte er sich schon vorstellen was sich Boerne dabei ausmalen musste. Vor allem wenn die Saison schon längst angefangen hat und Boerne das auch ziemlich leicht überprüfen konnte, aber ihm ist halt nichts besseres eingefallen. 

“Thiel-”  
“Tschüss, Boerne. Man sieht sich!” Und damit machte er sich schleunigst in Richtung seines Rads ohne dem Professor noch einen Blick zu schenken. Die Tatsache, dass er keinen Unfall erlitt wie geistesabwesend er auch durch die Gegend fuhr war wohl der Verdienst eines Schutzengel. Angekommen in seinen eigenen vier Wänden, konnte ihn besagter Schutzengel jedoch auch nicht von seinen Gedanken retten. Mit einem kühlen Bier in der Hand ließ er sich auf seiner Couch nieder und starrte die Decke an als ob sie ihm jeden Moment des Rätsels Lösung offenbaren würde. 

Wie kann das sein? Wie kann das sein dass seine ganze Welt von einer Sekunde auf die andere Kopf stand? Gestern war doch noch alles in Butter, war doch noch alles wie immer! Quatsch, nicht einmal gestern. Vor paar Stunden, vor dreißig Minuten! Zumindest konnte er noch vollständige Sätze zusammensetzen und sich nicht hirntot fühlen nur weil er Boerne in die Augen schaute. Wie kann das sein dass wenn er nun zum Rechtsmediziner blickte, er den gleichen alten Boerne wie immer sah und ihn dennoch auf eine komplett neue Art und Weise betrachtete. 

Naja, eine Lösung gäbe es da, die ihm in den Sinn käme. Eine, die ihm nicht ganz fremd war, obwohl das letzte mal schon einige Jährchen her war. Eine, die doch eigentlich all das perfekt erklären würde. Aber auch eine, die es so richtig in sich hatte. Schöne Scheiße. 

Den Rest seines Biers trank Thiel auf ex und ließ es dann achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Und wie die Dose langsam unters Sofa rollte, so rollten die Gedanken auch in Thiels Kopf. 

Nee, das ging doch gar nicht. Er konnte doch nicht- und vor allem nicht in _Boerne!_ Das ist doch- aber nicht in seinem Alter. Vielleicht wurde er ja wirklich senile auf seine alten Tage. Wer weiß, vielleicht kriegte ja jeder im Alter mal solche einen Hauch an.. an .. na, was auch immer dieses gefühlsduselige Zeug welches in seinem Schädel spukt, ist.  
Dann hatte Boerne halt schöne Augen, war ja nichts dabei. Konnte man doch so sagen, stimmte ja auch. Und dass er ein ziemlich gerissener Fuchs war, konnte auch keiner bestreiten, er musste nur an all ihre Fälle denken, die sie gemeinsam gelöst haben. Manchmal war er ja auch wirklich schlauer als es ihm gut tun würde, er musste sich auch immer in alles einmischen sogar wenn die Situation auch noch so verdammt gefährlich war! Thiel wurde dann heiser vom Schreien und grau vor Sorge. Und Boerne? Der machte das dann nächstes mal ganz unbekümmert wieder.  
Unverbesserlich, Boerne war einfach unverbesserlich!

Och, Mensch, wieso grinste er denn jetzt so blöd bei dem Gedanken?! 

Er fuhr sich seufzend mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Das war nicht zum grinsen. Das war ganz und gar nicht zum grinsen. Die Frage, die ihn am meisten auf Trapp hielt war aber: warum denn jetzt? Sie waren ja schon seit so vielen Jahren sowas wie Bekannte, quasi Freunde. Nein, eigentlich definitiv aber nicht explizit Freunde. Hätte dieses....Gefühlsdingens… nicht früher kommen können anstatt nach fast zwei Jahrzehnten der Bekanntschaft? Oder noch besser, überhaupt nicht? 

Hätte er das überhaupt gewollt? Mja, wär sicherlich passender gewesen hätte er sich einfach in irgendeine bodenständige, lässige Frau verguckt, mit der er auch mal schön ein St.Pauli Spiel bei einem Bierchen gucken könnte. Es wäre wirklich um einiges leichter so, aber auch nur wenn er sich dieses Szenario vorstellte, wusste er schon wie sehr er doch die Abenden mit Boerne mehr genoss. Scheiße, seit wann bevorzugte Frank Thiel eine endlos lange und meist schon angeheiterte Fallbesprechung mit seinem Rechszmediziner einem gemütlichen Fußballspiel? Hatte es ihn denn wirklich so schwer erwischt? 

Und Boerne? Wie sah er das? 

Na, der machte sich sicherlich ein schönes Leben, fernab aller bescheuerte Gedanken wie jene die Thiel pflegte. Für Boerne hat sich ja auch nix geändert im Prinzip. Für ihn ist und bleibt Thiel nur sein guter Freund, Kollege und Nachbar. Seine größte Sorge momentan war wahrscheinlich eine fehlende Butter für seine Quiche, oder fehlender Zucker für irgendeine Süßspeise mit irgendeinem exotischen Namen oder was auch immer ihm fehlte und was er sich später sicherlich von Thiel “ausleihen” aber nie wieder zurückbringen würde. Och nö, jetzt grinste er schon wieder! 

Er seufzte. Wie lang er da noch lag und die Decke anstarrte, konnte er selbst nicht mehr sagen. Zehn Minuten? ‘ne Stunde? Wer weiß. Auf jeden Fall wurde er nicht schlauer draus. Er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte und noch so viele Löcher in die Luft starren aber das änderte nichts.

Am Ende musste Thiel fast manisch lachen. Irgendwie war’s ja auch komplett banal. Er verliebte sich zum ersten Mal nach zwanzig Jahren wieder, das Hals über Kopf, und dann noch ausgerechnet in einen Kerl. Einen Kerl, der gestriegelt und anstrengend und versnobt und so verdammt überheblich war. Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn! Und dennoch, machte es vollkommen Sinn. Mit wem verbrachte Thiel den Großteil seiner Zeit? Wem vertraute Thiel am meisten? Wer war immer da wenn Thiel Hilfe brauchte? Wer war ein so fixer Teil seines Lebens, dass er es sich nicht ohne ihn vorstellen konnte? 

Wer, wenn nicht Boerne?

**Author's Note:**

> hi, danke fürs Lesen! wie gesagt, meine erste Fic in diesem Fandom. Sollte was kurzes und einfaches sein. ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen.
> 
> Folgt mir auf [Tumblr](https://bunny-banana.tumblr.com)✨


End file.
